


Frèrot

by djino04



Series: Frères [10]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djino04/pseuds/djino04
Summary: Rebekah entend une chanson la faisant penser à la relation entre Elijah et Klaus





	Frèrot

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> En écoutant la chanson Frèrot de Slimane, j’ai tout de suite pensé à Elijah et Klaus.   
> Voici donc un OS basé sur cette chanson, les paroles sont en italiques et ne m’appartiennent pas. Il se place lors du premier épisode de la saison 1. 
> 
> N’hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou des idées pour de futurs OS. 
> 
> Bonne lecture

 

**POV Rebekah**

Je suis assise dans le salon et je m’ennuie. Elijah est parti depuis quelques temps mais je ne sais pas où. Comme d’habitude, il me cache des choses.Il veut me protéger, je trouverais presque ça touchant si ce n’était pas aussi agaçant. Je me lève et m’approche de la fenêtre, regardant les gens innocents, même inconscients passer dans la rue. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et me fait couler un bain. Lorsque je plonge dans l’eau chaude, j’entends de la musique puis des paroles raisonnent : 

_ J'ai l'air bien tranquille _

_ Sous mes allures de saltimbanque _

_ Mais j'ai un frère ado indocile _

_ Qui voudrait être braqueur de banque _

_ Je perds mes amis _

_ Y parait que je fais pas trop d'efforts _

_ Mais le frangin me cause du soucis _

_ Je compte plus tous les bleus sur son corps _

Instantanément je pense à Elijah et Nik. Klaus n’est plus un adolescent depuis longtemps, quoique ses crises de colère me font douter parfois. Il ne veut pas non plus être un braqueur de banque, avec tout l’argent qu’il a amassé depuis des siècles, il n’a pas besoin de ça. Par contre il est totalement vrai que Nik cause du soucis à notre frère aîné, et cela depuis pratiquement un millénaire. Même quand nous étions encore humains, Elijah était inquiet pour notre frère, tout comme moi et le reste de la fratrie. Notre père l’avait pris en grippe depuis son plus jeune âge et lui a laissé des cicatrices physiques mais surtout mentales. Malgré mon actuelle colère contre lui, jamais je ne pourrai chasser l’image de mon frère étendu inconscient, le dos en sang et notre père continuant à le frapper sans cesse. Combien de fois est-ce-qu’Elijah a pansé ses blessures et guéri ses bleus ? 

Nik est aussi la raison pour laquelle nous sommes seuls, avec peu d’amis et pas en couple. Par peur de nous perdre, il a repoussé tous les gens qui pourraient nous éloigner de lui. Et quand les menaces ne suffisaient pas, il les a tués. Et il ne se rend pas compte que c’est son comportement qui brise notre famille. 

_ Frérot _

_ J'suis pas d’accord _

_ Frérot _

_ Faudra d'abord  _

_ Frérot oh oh oh _

_ Me passer sur le corps _

_ En la vie frérot _

_ J'y crois encore _

Combien de fois Elijah est intervenu pour empêcher Nik de faire une bêtise ? Combien de fois s’est-il interposé physiquement ou s’est-il battu avec notre frère pour le protéger de sa propre folie ? Sans lui, je suis pratiquement sure que Klaus aurait perdu les pédales depuis longtemps et il n’y a pas que lui d’ailleurs. Elijah est la voix de la raison de cette famille. Et je dois bien avouer qu’ils sont tous les deux notre ciment. Nik ne supporte pas l’idée qu’on s’éloigne et Elijah arrive à faire en sorte que ce soit le cas.

_ Je lui dirais bien oui _

_ Mais pour l'amour _

_ Le temps me manque _

_ Si elle savait comme j'ai envie _

_ Rien qu'une nuit _

_ De poser l'ancre _

_ Me laisser bercer et renoncer à ma promesse _

_ Papa, maman si vous saviez _

_ Je vis dans l'ombre de ma jeunesse _

Elijah a déjà été proche de craquer, je l’ai vu de mes propres yeux. Et il y a certainement eu d’autres fois où je n’étais pas là. Comment lui en vouloir ? C’est notre rocher depuis plus de 1000 ans, personne ne peut rester fort pendant aussi longtemps. Dernièrement le brun a pris ses distances avec le blond, tout comme moi. Nous n’en pouvons plus du comportement de Klaus, des dagues qu’il utilise contre nous comme bon lui semble.  Par contre, contrairement à moi, Elijah n’a jamais brisé notre promesse de  _ “Toujours et à jamais”.  _ Il a failli le faire une fois, lorsque Nik a brisé sa malédiction. Ce dernier m’a raconté les événements de cette nuit et j’ai été surprise d’apprendre qu’Elijah a failli tuer Klaus. Je ne le croyais pas capable de se retourner contre l’un d’entre nous et encore moins contre l’homme dont il est resté aux côtés pendant 1000 ans. Mais il pensait que l’hybride était responsable de la disparition de toute notre famille et Elijah devient en colère et impulsif quand on s’en prend à l’un d’entre nous. 

Au fil des années, il a pris la place de père. Lorsque nous avons été transformés, Kol, moi et même Nik étions encore jeunes et nous avions besoin d’une présence paternelle. Et Elijah a pris ce rôle et s’en est sorti bien mieux que notre père. Mais à présent je me rends compte que cela lui a gâché la vie car ce rôle lui colle à la peau depuis ce jour là et il a raté tellement de choses par notre faute. 

_ Frérot _

_ J'suis pas d’accord _

_ Frérot _

_ Faudra d'abord  _

_ Frérot oh oh oh _

_ Me passer sur le corps _

_ En la vie frérot _

_ J'y crois encore _

 

_ Mon frère, ma douleur _

_ Mon fardeau, mes dix plaies  _

_ Qui t'a oublié mon propre cœur _

_ Je me perdrai pour te sauver _

Elijah est le seul qui a cru en Nik pendant toutes ces années, le seul qui croit encore en sa rédemption. Souvent j’espère qu’il a raison car j’aimerais retrouver mon grand frère aimant, protecteur et drôle de mon enfance mais je sais très bien que ça n’arrivera pas. Il ne peut pas être sauvé et il ne le veut pas. Ce qui l’importe être d’être craint par tous, d’être le plus fort, de ne plus être faible. Elijah se fait souffrir inutilement à essayer de changer cela. Je n’arrive pas à lui faire comprendre, comme il n’arrive pas à faire entendre raison à Nik. Cela est voué à l’échec et j’ai peur que mon frère se perde en essayant de sauver mon autre frère. Mais j’ai aussi très peur de ce qu’il se passera quand Elijah abandonnera. Comment Nik réagira ? Comment notre famille sera impactée ? Parce que malgré ma colère contre Klaus, je l’aime et j’ai peur pour lui. 

_ Frérot _

_ J'suis pas d’accord _

_ Frérot _

_ Faudra d'abord  _

_ Frérot oh oh oh _

_ Me passer sur le corps _

_ En la vie frérot _

_ J'y crois encore _

_ En la vie frérot _

_ J'y crois encore _

 

Soudain mon téléphone sonne et je suis contente en voyant le nom de mon frère. Et même si je ne le montre pas, je suis surprise mais surtout heureuse de savoir qu’il a rejoint Nik à la Nouvelle-Orléans et qu’encore une fois, il essaye de le protéger. 


End file.
